


Желание под елкой

by DragonTyki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Kim Jaejoong (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTyki/pseuds/DragonTyki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Желание под елкой<br/>Автор: DragonTyki<br/>Пейринг: Kim Jaejoong/ОЖП<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Жанр: Гет, Романтика<br/>Саммари: Короткая зарисовка, о том, как могут исполняться желания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желание под елкой

Молодая девушка вышла из аэропорта, волоча за собой тяжелый чемодан. Темные солнцезащитные очки , скрывали большую часть ее лица, огромные поля шляпы довершали свое дело, прикрывая оставшуюся видную часть.

Раздраженно поправив шляпу, чтобы было видно дорогу, брюнетка оглянулась по сторонам, выискивая в море машин такси. Неожиданные вопли и крики, выдернули ее из размышлений о том, как добраться до гостиницы. Развернувшись на шум, ДжиВо, увидела, как недалеко от нее, выходит мировая звезда и тайная страсть всех женщин, Ким ДжеДжун. За ним словно верные псы вывалились обезумевшие от счастья фанаты. Застыв, как соляной столб, она не сразу поняла, что стоит на пути поклонников. Развернувшись на 90 градусов, я как можно быстрее пошла от места где недавно стояла. Тяжелый багаж не дал мне быстро от них убежать и оглядываясь назад я с ужасом наблюдала, как они все быстрее приближались ко мне.

\- Чертовы, сассены! Они же меня раздавят и не заметят.

Вдруг почувствовав, как чемодан вырывают из моих рук, я обернулась с целью узнать, кто тот человек, который решил обокрасть меня среди бела дня, но вместо этого увидела молодого человека, который подмигнув мне, увез мой багаж.

\- Я вам помогу, а то, как вы точно выразились, вас задавят и не заметят, - обернувшись ко мне и с улыбкой говоря это, он все так же ловко продолжал двигаться вперед.

\- О, спасибо, - неловко улыбнувшись в ответ своему неожиданному помощнику, я поспешила за ним.

\- Вы не из этих мест? – увидев мой кивок на его вопрос, он продолжил, - я мог бы вас подбросить.

\- Да? А вы случаем не маньяк? – подозрительно спросила я, невольно остановившись от таких мыслей. – Может вы заманите меня куда-нибудь, а там все! И как будто меня никогда и не было.

Представив данную картину я, вздрогнула, и с еще большей подозрительностью уставилась на него, приготовившись бежать в любую секунду.

\- Ха, нет что вы! Я не маньяк, просто увидел вас, как вы тащили свой багаж, и мне стало вас жаль. А насчет подвести, то мне надо в гостиницу «Барселона», и я подумал, что может вам по пути, - оправдываясь, парень неловко размахивал руками.

\- Все вы так говорите, а потом… - я выразительно посмотрела на него, слегка поиграв бровями.

Он недоуменно на меня уставился, смотря а его выражения лица, я не смогла больше сдержаться и засмеялась.

\- Ты такой…смешной, - закрыв лицо шляпой, которую я сняла раньше, я все продолжала смеяться. Поняв, что я разыгрывала его все это время он сам начал смеяться.

-Я видела вас, вы шли позади ДжеДжун-ши.

\- А, да. Я если можно так сказать запасной менеджер.

\- Запасной менеджер? Это что-то вроде всегда на подхвате? – спросила я.

\- Да, наверное, можно так выразиться, - улыбнувшись мне, он легко подхватил мой чемодан и повел к машине. – Так вы не сказали, куда вас подбросить? Я уже много раз бывал здесь и поэтому неплохо ориентируюсь.

Убрав в багаж мою сумку, и открыв, передо мной дверь пассажирского места, он ждал, когда я сяду.

\- Как бы смешно это не звучало, но мне надо в ту же гостиницу, что и вам, - улыбнувшись, сказала я ему, когда он занял свое место за рулем. – Кстати, мы забыли представиться. Меня зовут ДжиВо.

\- ЧжеСу. - Приятно познакомиться, ЧжеСу.

\- Взаимно.

Заведя машину, он пристроился за машиной, в которой ехал ДжеДжун. За разговорами мы не заметили, как добрались до места. Подходя к ресепшену, мы смеялись над очередной его шуткой. В итоге я не заметила человека идущего мне на встречу. Не удержавшись на ногах, после нашего фееричного столкновения, я в попытке удержаться схватилась за мужчину, который собственно говоря и сбил меня, но он видимо тоже пытаясь сохранить равновесие, не удержался и начал заваливаться на меня. Очнувшись на полу, я обнаружила себя в кольце сильных рук, которые обнимали меня, не дав стукнуться головой об плиты.

\- Вы в порядке? – обеспокоенный голос, лежавшего на мне парня, вывел меня из транса, в который я погрузилась от ощущения этих самых рук.

\- Все было бы в порядке, если бы вы, наконец, слезли с меня.

\- Ох, простите! – аккуратно отпустив меня, он ловко встал на ноги, протягивая мне руку. Приняв предложенную помощь, я наконец-то посмотрела на того кто так нагло разлегся на мне. С удивлением на лице, я смотрела как Ким ДжеДжун, поднял с пола шляпу и виновато улыбаясь протянул ее мне.

\- Что ж, прощаю, - пытаясь скрыть неловкость, я как возможно холодно посмотрела на него, - только прошу в следующий раз, смотрите по сторонам.

Сказав это, я схватила свой чемодан и пошла к стойке регистрации.

***

Сняв босоножки, я подошла к окну, в котором открывался просто божественный вид на океан. Распахнув окно, я с наслаждением втянула воздух, тут же словно читая мои мысли, сильные руки обвили меня за талию и притянули к груди. Откинув голову ему на плечо, я только теперь поняла, насколько же устала, за этот сумасшедший день.

\- Давно ждешь?

\- Ммм, - вместо ответа, любимый, лишь начал целовать мою шею. С удовольствием я откинула шею, давая больше простора, для его нехитрых манипуляций.

\- С кем это ты приехала? – с ревностью в голосе, он развернул меня к себе и потянул к кровати.

\- А тот, кто на мне разлегся, тебе значит неинтересно? – притянув его к себе ближе, я начала медленно расстегивать его рубашку, целуя каждый открывшийся участок его кожи.

\- Ну, тот кто, как ты сказала «разлегся на тебе» я знаю.

\- Даа? И что не ревнуешь? Он же красив, богат и знаменит. По нему сходят с ума девушки, начиная от пятнадцати и до шестидесяти.

\- До шестидесяти? Не знал, - расправившись, наконец, с его рубашкой, я скинула ее на пол, приступив к расстегиванию замка на брюках.

\- Да, и как не ревнуешь меня к нему? Может я уйду к нему. – вздохнув и невинно посмотрев на него, я все-таки сделала свое дело и теперь стягивала его штаны вместе с боксерами, обнажая его внушительную эрекцию.

\- Агрх, только попробуй у меня уйти. Помни через несколько часов, ты станешь только моей и поверь, я ни кому тебя не отдам.

Накинувшись на меня с диким огнем в глазах, он буквально разорвал мое легкое платье на куски. Поцеловав меня в губы, я со всей страстью, на которую была способна, накинулась на него в ответ. После нескольких раундов, наконец, полностью уставшие и счастливые мы все-таки уснули. Проснувшись утром в кровати и не обнаружив своего жениха на месте, я встала, укутавшись в простыню и пошла на кухню, откуда доносились, просто умопомрачительные запахи.

\- Дже, - улыбнувшись тому, как он подскочил, услышав мой голос, я подошла к нему и обняла его со спины. – Скоро ты будешь только мой.

\- Я уже и так твой. В тот день, когда я впервые увидел тебя возле елки в рождество, я понял, что никому и никогда тебя не отдам.

Развернувшись в моих объятиях, он с любовью в глазах смотрел на меня.

\- А теперь, моя детка, кто-то должен готовиться к свадьбе.

Быстро чмокнув меня в губы, он пошел к выходу из домика.

\- Беги, беги, пока твои сестры не нашли тебя у меня в домике, а ведь жениху не следует видеть свою невесту до начала церемонии.

\- Но это невеста сама меня соблазнила! Не стоило ей так ерзать подо мной тогда на полу, - с невинным взглядом он посмотрел на меня и пару раз взмахнув ресницами , выбежал из домика, под мой крик о том, что он извращенец такой, специально меня тогда уронил.

***

Через пару часов. Идя в белоснежном платье к алтарю, возле которого меня ждал самый любимый человек, я не ожидала, что желание, которое я загадала ровно пять лет назад под елкой исполниться таким образом.

_«_ _Хочу, через пять лет встретить Рождество на Бора-Бора.»_


End file.
